


This is what happens when you live in someone else's house

by Lydia (lydiabell)



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiabell/pseuds/Lydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly ficlet for misspamela's <a href="http://misspamela.livejournal.com/513665.html">Returning Shows Fic Party</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is what happens when you live in someone else's house

"Whoa!" Neal slammed back from the doorway like he'd hit a force field.

He hadn't seen that one coming.

Moz soon followed him out into the hallway.

"This better not be a con, Moz. Or should I say, Dante Haversham."

"I'm disappointed that you would think that of me."

Neal scoffed openly.

"As I told your Fed friend, I happen to be courting June."

"Is _that_ what you call it, because I call it making out on my couch."

"Technically, it's her couch."

Neal ignored him. "Also, when you told Peter that, you were _lying_."

Moz shrugged. "Life imitates the con. What can I say? She likes Pai Gow movies. And felons."

Neal would have banged his head against the wall if it wouldn't have dented his hat.


End file.
